The love we once had
by lisa-chan17
Summary: a sad letter that Italy written to his beloved Holy Roman Empire!


disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine in any way.

rating: T because it just seem fit.

pairing: Italy/Germany/ holy roman empire.

note: I got my insperation from Anonymous Quincy's story Austria's Wish.

The love we once had

Dear Holy roman empire,

It's been a while since I wrote a letter to you. How have you been doing? I've been doing good. Just got to a payphone so I can call my brother so he can

pick me up. The reason why I'm writing to you now is because I miss you. Not a day goes by when I don't think of you and I. Sure we we're just silly little kids

with a one-side crush but to me it felt as really as the cool breeze that blow by us the first time we kissed. I still remember your sweet soft lips. *sigh*

I'm going out with someone now or at lest I still think we are. We got in to this big fight and now i don't know were that leaves us? Sometimes I wish I could

go back to those day when it was just me, you, and . Those days just seem so far way now. All that time we spend together seems so distant.

I'm trying so hard not to cry but my tears just keep over flowing with hurt and pain. I just wish u didn't leave that day. You could of stayed with me and maybe be

a live right now and standing next to me. Holy Roman I wonder this every day do you miss me...do you miss us? Holy Roman what should I do? I don't want to lose the

man i love. Romano say's that Germany doesn't care about me. I know that's not true i never believe what Romano tells me when it comes to Germany. I think his just

angry because he got in to a fight with Spain and is taking it out on my relationship with Germany. Holy Roman what do you think? Germany is nice and sweet, kind,

and very manly. Why can't Romano be happy that I'm in love again? Is it so wrong for me to love someone else? Holy Roman I just want to see you and to hear what

you have to say to my question. It's been 2 hours since I ran away from Germany and call Romano and know one came for me. Maybe I should just walk home or at least

walk back to apologize to Germany. *sigh* It's really cold outside. Is it warm were you are? It's also raining over were I am but it must be dry in heaven. I just

started walking back to Germany's house and it's a really long walk but at least I have you to keep me company. Wait I see someone in the distant but all this rain

makes it hard to see who it is. I'm walking a bit closer...Germany! It's Germany why is he here in a place like this? Aw his getting all wet. *stops writing*

****1 hour later****

Holy roman I think I'm going to be ok. Germany is taking me to the beach so I can send u my letter. I can't wait until u read my letter. Do u keep all the other

letters I send u? The long car ride to the beach is always so relaxing. Holy Roman please don't forget I still love you and that you mean the world to me but can

I have someone else to be apart of that world with you? I think you and Germany will make the best of friends. I also think I'll see u someday and when I do you"ll

be waiting for me right?

****10 minutes later***

It's time for me to say good-bye for now but don't worry i promise you that I will be happy even though I can't see u or hear from u now. I still believe will get

though this. I mean your the love I once had and you we're my first but you we're not my last. Germany swears to keep me happy and safe and sound. That must put your

heart and mind at ease... This is really hard for me to say good-bye but I swear to you I'll keep writing to you so please don't...cry. I love you Holy Roman

and I'll never forget us and the love we once had.  
Love Italy 3

Italy put's the letter in a bottle and throws it in to the open blue sea. The Italian tried not to cry but not even that could stop his tears from falling down his

soft cheeks. They stood there and watched the bottle wash way until they couldn't see it anymore. "Italy we should be going it's getting late," said Germany.

"ok," Italy replied. As soon as he turned his back on the sea he heard a voice. "Thank you. I still love you too and I wish you all the happiness in the world.

good-bye." Italy falls to the ground balling his eyes out. Germany had know idea what happen but he knew Italy needed him. Germany holds Italy in his arms and

strokes his head. "What happen?" Germany asked. Italy whips his tears from his face. "Nothing, just an old friend saying good-bye." Italy gets up and looks at the

sea one more time and smiles. "Shall we head back to my house?" Germany asked. "Yes," Italy responded. They walked back to the car and drove way. The bottle was still

drifting in the ocean then the bottle ended up washed on to an island. A boy picks up the bottle and sees the letter inside and reads it. Tears began to fall from

his face. After a while a smile appeared on the boys face. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting for your next letter...Italy. The love we

once had will never be forgotten." said the boys he disappears when the sun came out.


End file.
